Temporal Sceptor
by WJones215
Summary: The TMNT 2012 turtles, April and Splinter fight Shredder and his Foot Ninja for possession of a powerful scepter and ended up in the time of knights and dragons. Please R&R to keep this story alive.
1. Chapter 1

Jane & the Dragon + TMNT 2012 - Time Traveling Turtles

I don't own Jane & the Dragon or TMNT 2012 characters

Plot: The Shredder is fed up with countless defeats by the turtles and their human ally until he discovers a powerful staff that can travel through time. What will happen next? Read to find out.

Ch 1

New York city, 2012 AD

It's a typical night here in New York city with its noise pollution, crowds of people moving along to their normal lives, but in the underground sewer system of this city harbors 4 human-size, bi-ped, mutant teenage sentient turtles with the skills of Ninjitsu, the martial art of Ninja. Donatello, or Donny as his brothers like to call him was tuning up a van that looked like it was patched together by spare parts and a subway car, in retropect, it really was made up of spare parts and a subway car, but nevertheless it's their main transport known as the "Shellraiser". He finished tuning the Shellraiser and wiped his hands clean with a rag when he noticed the youngest turtle in the orange bandana named Micheanglo was peaking over April's shoulder while she was typing on her laptop computer. Donny became annoyed by his brother's actions because he had a bit of a crush on April, but she never notices it and his brothers make fun it.

Donny sneaks up from behind Mikey and pulls his shell to the side. Mikey yelped a bit which made April's head turn to see Donny standing behind her. "So...um...April, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing a history report on my family tree for class." She said, then looked back on her laptop.

Donny jumped over the sofa and landed softly into the cushion next to April. "How's it going?"

"Well so far...I only gone far back to the year 1220 AD, but I can't seem to go any further back."

"Oh, bummer."

Then Mikey popped his head up from behind the sofa. "Maybe you should help her out, Romeo." Then Mikey started to laugh at Donny's crush on April.

"Knock it off, Mikey." Donny said as he pushed Mikey back to the floor.

"I don't mind, actually." April replied.

Donny was shocked and Mikey popped up again with a confused look on his face. "You don't?" They asked in unison.

"No, because I might need another pair of eyes to get more information for my project."

Donny adjusted his purple bandana. "It will be a pleasure."

"Suck up." Mikey mumbled to himself as he headed towards the dojo area of their home where his older brothers were sparing with each other. The turtle in the red bandana named Rapheal was twirling his sais while his eldest brother in the blue Leonardo was laying on the mat breathing heavily trying to get back on his feet.

"Oh, come on Leo...was that the best you got? It's pretty sad." Raph said while mocking his skills as a ninja.

Leo was kneeling now and tightly gripping his katanas. "A true warrior endures the battle, Raph."

"Bah, bah, bah...be more aggressive at me with your attacks! Oh great fearless leader of ours..." Raph demanded as Leo couldn't handle his anger anymore and pounce on him and began punching Raph's face in.

Mikey got nervious when their sparring got out of hand, so he called for their adoptive father. "Sensei!"

Then out of the shadows came a 5' 11" dark brown rat named Splinter was wearing burgandy robes with and holding a staff made of solid emerald did a mid-air summersault and landed between Raph and Leo. "Enough of this reckless sparring! Leonardo...Rapheal, in my room...now! He commanded.

"Yes, sensei." Leo and Raph responed i submission. Then they bowed and followed Splinter.

"Whew, that was a close one." Mikey said to himself. Then Raph smacks the back of his head. "Hey?!"

"Tattle-shell." Raph growled as he was following Leo. Mikey just make a funny face to comeback, then enter Splinter's room after Leo.

"Kneel, both of you." Splinter commanded and both Leo and Raph obeyed, and with their heads lowered. "I understand that you two have your differences over the years..."

"Yes, but Raph started it..." Leo muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for the sensei rat to hear.

"Silence! I don't care if Raphel's normal pet turtle Spike started it, the point is that I'm sick and tired of your reckless rivalry. You both are ninja, silent warriors of honor, and more than that..." Splinter began, then took a small breathe. "You are brothers and that is a valuable strength. Apologize to each other, now." He commandeed.

Raph and Leo showed a very tiny smirk under their frowns. "Sorry."

"Good, now remember healthy competition is good in training, but never allow it to split and of your turles apart, understand?"

"Yes, sensei." Leo and Raph replied in unison.

"Dismiss." Splinter said. A second later, Mikey slid the door open, popped his head inside and was also gasping for air.

"Sensei...dudes...we got a Foot Ninja sighting right now!" He said as Leo and Raph stood back up facing him.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"Come on, Mikey...don't leave us in supense." Raph added.

"Donny's computer spotted them inside the NYU campus heading towards their museum.

"Tell April to get ready as well." Splinter ordered.

"Ok, sensei." Mikey said as he slid the door shut again.

"Why are you bringing April along? The Shredder might be their too."

"She needs to have more field training and I will take care of the Shredder if he attempts to harm her."

Leo and Raph bowed to Splinter, then headed towards the Shellraiser. Splinter grabbed his staff and humbly followed. April was now in her ninja suit that was black with yellow accent at this point. Minutes later, the turtles, Splinter and April arrived just outside the NYU museum. They all climbed to the top of the roof to get a better look via skylight.

"Yep, we got Foot Ninja alright." Donny whispered.

"Good." Raph thought to himself. "Hey, Leo, it seems that you're off the hook this time..." He said while mocking his older brother.

"Wait 'til we get home..." Leo sneered back, then look closer to the present Foot ninja.

Inside the museum, a few dozen black-suited warriors called Foot ninja were standing around a odd-looking staff that had a hour-glass themed embelm on it that was mounted to the floor.

"Quickly, loosen the restrains on the staff before our master arrives." The head Foot ninja commanded as other ninjas try to pry the staff with crowbars, hoping that they didn't need to use any power tools.

"Wait, was he reffering to whom I think he's reffering to?" April asked as she pulled her mask down to cover her face.

Raph grinned with glee as he pulled out his sais. "Oh...yeah...it's go time."

So without a second to lose, Leo and Mikey openned the skylight so that the others can enter, then Mikey and Leo follow while closing the skylight to make the illusion that nothing was disturbed.

Next, the turtles, April and Splinter leaped out of the shadows and dropkicking the foot ninja that was trying to pry the mysterious staff free. They landed around the staff after they recoiled from the dropkick. Leo pulled out his twin katanas, Donny gripped his bo staff, Mikey began to twirl his nunchucks, Splinter tapped his emerald staff on the plam of his free hand and April pulled out a pair of black metal battlefans.

"Your midnight sightseeing is over, Foot." Leo said as he pointed one of his katanas at the commanding Foot Ninja. Raph just rolled his eyes in embarassment.

"Leo, dude...seriously, that was totally lame." Mikey said commenting on Leo's one-liner.

"Actually, that is one of his better ones." Donny pointed out.

Then a deep mysterious voice came from the shadows. "The only one-liner that you will all speak will be pleas of useless mercy at my hand." Now a silver metal samurai with a 2 razor-sharp pronged claw on his right hand stepped into the spotlight.

Raph was getting ampped up now. "It's been days since we last whupped your metal butt, Shredder, and we can happily do it again." He said as he twirled his sais around.

"We'll protect this...what it is from the likes of you." Mikey added.

Donny looked down at the brass description plaque. "It's called the Temporal sceptor. Legends said that it has the power of...uh-oh."

"What uh-oh, Donny?" Leo asked while keeping his eyes on the Shredder.

"If this is true, we are in deep trouble." Donny said with worry on his face. "Whoever wield the Temporal sceptor, can travel through time." He continued.

"Ah...shell." Raph and Mikey moaned in unison.

"Bring the sceptor to me now!" Shredder commanded while leading the charge, and his Foot ninja followed.

The Turtles bravely held back the foot ninja by sending them flying with their kicks and punches. The Shredder was racing towards the sceptor when April blocked his way.

"Your time ran out, Shred-head." April said mocking him.

"I was about to say the same thing to you, wannabe ninja brat!" Shredder excailmed as he was about to used his claw to strike her down when Splinter used his emerald staff to block his claw.

"There's no honor in killing a child, Shredder." Splinter grunted out while hold his own. "April, protect the sceptor."

April was unsure at first, but follwed his order. She head towards the Temporal sceptor and due to the foot ninja's previous prying, freeing it was no problem for her. "Got it!" She said, then without realizing it, the sceptor glowed and a wave of energy fanned out to all direction on the showroom floor, then the energy wave recended back to the sceptor and a flash of light bursted out. A fews moments later, everyone that was in that area was gone, no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Wales, England 1212 AD

Flying above in the clouds was a 25 ft. long green dragon and on his back was a redhead teenage girl who was a knight in-training. The redhead and her dragon friend was arguing about cows for some random reason while they were on daily patrol.

"No, you big newt, mooing is not a language." The redhead said in her english accent.

"Is too, Jane. You shortlives don't truely understand bovines like I do." The dragon replied back in his defense. "Keep in mind that I have been talking to cows for 300 yrs you know."

"You had to bring up your age again, didn't you?" Jane just shook her head in defeat, then spotted a flash of light coming from the forrest ahead. "Dragon, did you see what I just saw?"

"You mean that flash of blinding light right ahead of us? Yeah, I saw it too. Time to check it out." Dragon said as he flapped his wings harder to get to the origin point faster. When Dragon reached to where the light happen, but nothing was there. "Are you sure you're weren't imagining things?" He asks as he landed on the ground.

Jane climbed off Dragon to scout out the area. "I'm very sure." Then she hear some rustling in the bushes and Jane pulled out her sword. "Halt, who goes there?" Jane called out.

A redheaded girl around Jane's age came out of the bushes a bit off balance. It was April that stood in front of Jane. "Oh, my head." She moaned out as Jane came closer to her.

"Are you harmed?" Jane asked as she raced over to April.

April looked up at Jane. "No bodly harm, but just give me a minute." Then she notice a huge shadow behind her and warm air blowing on her neck. She turned arouned to see Dragon. "Oh my..."

"Well, hello-hello." Dragon greeted April with his dragon-size smile.

"You...you're a dragon." April said stating the obvious.

"Of course I'm a dragon, what did you expect me to be, a cute little bunny rabbit?" Dragon replied and asked sarcasticly while straightening his ears upwards and impersonating a rabbit while he chuckled at the notion.

"But, you're not real. Dragons are only in fairytales." April replied that made Dragon unease.

"I am too real and don't you forget it." Dragon said as his nostrils flaring with smoke bellowing out.

"Dragon..." Jane called his name in order to prevent a confrontation.

Another rustle came from the bushes happen and 4 giant turtles with wearing different color bandana masks leaped in the air and landed in front of Jane and Dragon while shielding April. This shocked Jane because she never seen turtles do this before in her life.

"Leave her alone...whoever you are." Leo said in a cheesy heroic tone towards Jane.

Raph just covered his face and asks "Why me?" when Leo tries and fail to be heroic during confrontations.

"Ahhhhh! Giant walking, talking turtles!" Jane yelped as she was startled, but quicky regained a level head to guard herself once more.

Mikey saw Dragon and freaked out as well. "AHHHHHH! It's a dragon!" He yelped as he jumped into Donny's arms.

"Knock it off, Mikey." Donny said as he let go of his brother which made Mikey land on the ground.

"Ow." Mikey moaned out, but quickly recovered and back on his feet.

Dragon was puzzled. Jane on the other hand was about to go for the attack when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with the turtles' 6 foot tall rat sensei.

"Greeting, young warrior. Do not be afraid." Splinter said trying to calm Jane, but she fainted. Dragon was now enraged and was now building up a fireball in his mouth. Splinter did not move an inch while facing him. "Dragon-san, calm yourself, you have my word that I will not harm your friend. Neither will my sons." He said as the turtles drew back their weapons. Splinter found a few huge leaves and use them as a fan to revive the unconious Jane. Dragon blew out the smoke in order to cool his fire breathe.

Once Jane came to, she was surround by Splinter, April and the turtles while Dragon being the largest stood behind them. "What happen? Dragon, I had the weirdest dream that a girl was friends with 4 giant turtles and a robed rat who appeared out of the blue." Jane said as she stood back up.

Dragon pointed at those very same characters. "Jane, you weren't dreaming."

"Oh." She said as she accepted the fact that they weren't a rediculous dream. "Let's try this again. My name is Jane."

April extended an open hand. "I'm April."

Jane accepted her hand in friendship. "And, who are all of you?" She asked April's companions.

"I am Splinter and these 4 turtles are my adoptive sons." He said then pointed to the turtles, one by one. "The turtle in the blue bandana with the katanas is Leonardo, the one in the purple with the bo staff is named Donatello, the one ine the red with the sai that he's using as a toothpick which I constantly tell him not to do is Rapheal..." Splinter paused to get on Raph's case, but continued. "And, the turtle in the orange with the nunchuckas and also the youngest is called Michangelo. Yet, to make it easier on yourself, their nicknames are Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey."

"Yes, nicknames will do fine." Jane replied perfering the 2nd option. "And, of course this is Dragon."

"It is a honor to meet you, Dragon-san." Splinter said as he bowed in respect towards Dragon, while the turtles bowed as well.

"See, I told you dragons are important." Dragon said with a little pride, then tapped his chin in confusion. "Why?"

"In the far east of Asia, dragons are considered divine creatures who bring good fortune to the pure of heart and brave of spirit." Splinter explained.

"See Jane, I come from a divine species." Dragon boasted.

"Great, now I will never here the end of this." Jane sighed, then looked towards April once more. "April, you must come back with me to the castle at once. I can get you an audience with the king. Plus, you can also meet my friends who serve alongside me in the castle." She said.

"Alright, but my friends have to come too."

"Champion." Jane replied but made April confused. "It means excellent."

"Ok."

Dragon protested. "Un-ah. No, Jane. These overgrown turtles will just slow us down..." Dragon began to laugh. "He-he, you know turtles, slow and steady wins the race..." He said in a slow, deep voice, but when Dragon looked up, the turtles and Splinter vanished without a trace. "Hey, shortlife, where did they go?" he asked April while looking around.

"We haven't left the area." Donny called out.

"We are closer that you think." Leo answered.

A second later, all the turtles and Splinter reappeared from the trees and bushes. Jane and Dragon were shocked and impressed at the same time.

"How did you disappear like that without leaving no trace and reappearing without making a sound?" Jane wondered.

"It's an ancient martial art that I have learned during my lifetime and now teaching my sons." Splinter said. Then his ear twitched. "Trouble is near, we must move quickly."

Dragon raised his ear to hear what he hears. "Uh-oh, Jane we got to head back to the castle, that's a battle call." He said as he lowered his head to allow Jane to climb on.

"You can ride with me on Dragon, April." Jane suggested as she extended and open hand.

"Thanks, fly low above the trees so I can keep track of my friends." April said as she climbed onto Dragon.

"Alright, shortlife." Dragon said as he took off for the castle where the battle is taking place.

"By the way, what year is this?" April asked Jane.

"1212 Anno Dommi, why?" Jane replied.

"Just checking." April said, but in her head... "Oh, shell, we better find that staff and fast."

Inside the courtyard of the castle of King Caradoc, the courtyard was in shambles and people were in a panic because Shredder was on a rampage looking for the temporal sceptor. King Caradoc was trying to defend his family, but to no advail.

"Stay back, you fiend." King Caradoc said to Shredder.

Shredder walked up to him, grabbed the King by his throat. "Where is the sceptor?"

"What sceptor?" King Caradoc laborly asked.

"Don't pay dumb to me, your royal highness." Shredder said as he lifted the king a few inches off the ground as he push the tips of his claws against the king's cheek. "Tell me where it is, and I will at least let your little brats live." He said refering to his young son and daughter, future heirs to his throne.

Now a short, hefty Scottish knight under the king's service named Sir Ivan was surrounded by Foot ninja. Sir Ivan laughed at them in mockery.

"You got to be joking me." Ivan snickered. "Circus perfomers wearing pajamas, this is rich..." Then without noticing, Ivan got dropkicked by one of the Foot ninja. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." Ivan moaned to himself. Before a foot ninja could make the final blow, Ivan heard wings flapping that were coming closer to the castle. "You are in for it now..." he sneered.

Some of the Foot Ninja looked up towards the sky and saw Dragon decenting. They could not believe their eyes because they thought that dragons don't exist, they are in for a surprise.

"Who are the funny-looking pajama men?" Dragon asked April while Splinter and the turtles were just outside the castle wall.

"Foot Ninja." She replied.

"They don't look like feet." Dragon pointed out.

Jane moaned out. "The point is that they are attacking the castle." She looked forward to see the royal family being threaten by Shredder. "Who is that silver-armored warrior?"

"Shredder." April replied. "I'll go save the royal family while you get the public to safety." She said as she pulled her masked down over her face and jumped off of Dragon while he was still in the air which caught both Jane and Dragon off-guard.

"Well, that settles it. Come on." Jane said as Dragon landed in the courtyard and Splinter and the turtles jumped the walls to joined in on the fight.

As the turtles were fighting the Foot Ninja, Sir Ivan was surprised to see gaint turtles move so quickly. "What the..." He began to say before Jane joined in. "Squire, what is the meaning of this?!" He yelled as the battle when on. "Who...or what are they? Are they demons?!"

"I'll explain after." Jane said as she blocked one of the Foot Ninja's sword with her Dragonsword.

Shredder was about to make the final blow towards the king when April swiftly drop-kicked him away from the royal family. Shredder tumble on the ground as April spreaded out her battle fans. The king's daughter, princess Livinia was impress.

"Oh, daddy-king, can she do it again?" She asked as she clapped her hands.

"Get your family and yourself out of here, your highness." April requested which the king did. "You're not gonna find it here, Shredder."

Shredder growled in frustration. "Once I get that sceptor, I'll trap you and those mutant freaks you call friends in this time period forever!"

"You're all talk, buckethead." April taunghted as she when for the attack.

Back at the Foot Ninja fight outside, the turles were kicking some heavy-duty shell as Jane was having difficulty.

"Maggots, these ninja are so quick." She then smiled when an idea popped into her head. "Oh, Dragon..." Jane called out as Dragon swatted his tail at them. "Why thank you, Dragon." Jane said.

"You are very welcome, Jane." Dragon replied. "Finallly, I can swat some shortlives around and not get in trouble for it." He said with glee.

"Do get used to it." Jane replied as she looked over to see Shredder hurrying out.

"Foot Ninja, banish!" Shredder commanded and he threw down a smokescreen bomb to make his gateaway. The Foot Ninja did the same.

Dragon on the other hand was bummed out. "Awww, they're all gone? And, I was just getting started."

"Be cautious Dragon-san, they are very dangerous and will return." Splinter reminded Dragon.

The turtles regrouped near their master and Raph was more at ease now. "Man, kicking Foot shell always brightens up my day." Raph stretched his arms to make them more nimb.

"But it was night-time when we started this fight." Mikey said as Raph gave him a annoyed stare.

"Who cares what time of the day, all that matter is that we came out on top once again." Raph replied as he chuckled.

"Remember, our main goal is that if we don't get that temporal sceptor before Shredder, we will be wiped out of existance or worst..." Donny pointed out to his brothers

"What's worst than a world without we lean, mean gren ninja machines?" Raph asked in a smug tone.

"A future where the Shredder rules all." Leo replied as Raph's facial expression changed.

King Caradoc and his family exited the castle alongside April into the courtyard to see how much damge that this unexpected attack has made.

"Jane..." King Caradoc called out.

Jane rushed over and took a knee in front of him. "My Lord, is everyone safe?"

"Yes, no one was harm thanks to this young lady here." He replied while gesturing to April as she pulled up her mask. "But I do like an explaination on what just happen in these castle walls." He said as he gestured Jane to return to her feet. He now looked up to see April walking over to Splinter and the turtles. "I would like a very detailed explaination on who are these things as soon as Sir Theodore return.

"Of course, your highness."

"Jane, Jane, Jane..." Princess Livinia called out to her. "It was truely amazing...that masked girl jumped in from the window, kicked the big metal meanie down and fought him valiently just like you would have."

Jane bended down to make eye-contact with the princess. "I will love to hear every detail about it, but I need to help fix the damages and tend to the injured if there is any." She said with giving the princess a smile.

"Alright, Jane." Livina replied, then looked up towards her father. "Daddy-king, can I go said my thanks yous to the girl and those funny-looking things for saving us?"

"Not yet, pumkin. We must first see if they can be trusted." King Caradoc noted. "And, can you vouch for their trust on behalf on the kingdom Jane?"

"I would like to know more about them as well, sire. But I can say that their fighting skills are nothing that I have ever seen in all of my knight training." Jane said as she looked at their strange visitors. "Maybe Sir Theodore can help descibing who they are.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this so far. I'm a little uncertain if I should continue this story. Please let me know if this is a keeper.


End file.
